


I am me when I'm with you

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino came home to a house smelling strongly of fish, he called Ohno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am me when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carey_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carey_chan).



> My Happy birthday fic to one of my babies in LJ XD

When Nino came home to a house smelling strongly of fish, he called Ohno.  
  
Well, for starters, he was sure that Ohno wasn’t home (his house slippers was still in the genkan, and Nino was able to pass through it without stumbling on a pair of shoes, which Ohno usually leaves on the entryway) so the fish stench wasn’t Ohno’s fault, and that he was positive that Ohno was somewhere faraway from Tokyo – most probably in London (okay, that was a lie because he knew where Ohno was, of course he did, he just really didn’t want to think about it because he’d most probably end up cursing Ohno repeatedly instead of admitting to himself that he missed the older man), doing god-knows-what.  
  
He’s grunting to himself while strutting towards his living room (his and Ohno’s, fine!), fingers already on the speed dial and plastering his phone to his ear without bothering checking out if he’s dialing the right person, (because Aiba loved to mess with his phone and one time he realized he was dirty-talking Sho instead of Ohno, and really, the way Sho shrieked like a complete girl was funny enough that he’d forgiven Aiba instantly) or not.   
  
He could vaguely hear the static-y sounds coming from the other end enough to make him scowl, and he was reminded of the time he’d been the one to travel out of the country, the familiar screeching sounds on the other line reminded him of how stupidly far away Ohno was at the moment, feeling that huge urge to touch Ohno right now it made him sick.  
  
Two, three rings before the line was connected, and he realized his chest was contracting in the most embarrassing ways possible. “Hello?” he grouched rudely, waiting as he adjusted the phone against his ear while he made himself comfortable on his couch (his and Ohno’s couch, right.) There was a vague hum from the other end, followed by a sleepy sigh and the corners of his mouth twitched into a small, private smile.  
  
He didn’t bother checking what the time difference was between Japan and London but he guessed it must be about two in the morning there; so okay, Ohno must be sleeping. Whatever.  
  
“Are you asleep?” he asked crossly, checking his fingernails and wondering why in hell they’re not as pretty as Ohno’s own; the older man simply breathed on the other end and it was the only thing that told him Ohno might be about 10 percent awake. Ohno let out a chortling sound and he snorted – 6 percent, he amended, since Ohno might be two seconds away from falling back to sleep. “Oh-chan, don’t fucking sleep on me while I’m talking to you!” he yelled, and heard the tell-tale sound of Ohno’s wordless grunt in response.  
  
“ashdfhag#!aohlf?”   
  
He grinned. “That’s more like it,” he said, throwing one leg up onto the couch’s arm, suddenly missing Ohno’s lap where he’s usually placing it. Fuck. “Are you awake now?” he asked; Ohno sighed.    
  
“Nino,” Ohno breathed on the other line, his voice so low, so sweet, that he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rose at the tone, his eyes closing on their own; it had only been a few days since Ohno left, but this huge urge to see him – to have him close was doing weird things to him it wasn’t even funny.    
What he wanted to say was ‘Hey, Ohchan, how’s London?’ but what came out was, “Our place stinks,” he complained, loud and unapologetic, “I think someone died in here, must be your stupid fishes, I don’t know,”  
  
He heard another ‘hmm’ as reply and he continued. “You should come home quickly and clean this mess up because I’m not touching any of it,” he threatened, pulling his legs up and making himself comfortable, biting his thumbnail and simply listening to every breath Ohno took on the other end, missing the older man so damn much he wanted to cry.   
  
He didn’t know he had let out a suspicious sound until Ohno called him out on it. “Kazu, are you crying?” the older man asked, quietly prodding him even though Ohno knew he’d lie on his face.   
  
“No,” he hissed, biting his lips and wanting to kick himself for being so weak, and biting the inside of his cheeks before he even manage to ask Ohno to come home, please come home. “Why would you even think that? I’m not a girl and I certainly don’t miss you like you think I –“  
  
“Oh, but I do miss you,” Ohno cut him off, sounding vaguely more awake than a few minutes ago, and he found himself gripping his phone tightly, like his life depended on it. “I miss you a lot, Kazu,” Ohno followed, his tone even softer, gentler, like he wanted nothing but to fly to Nino’s side and never leave, if he could.  
  
Another whimper left his slightly parted lips, and hot tears flowed down his cheeks that he wiped quickly with the back of his palm.   
  
“Don’t cry,” Ohno whispered, and his voice was like a familiar, gentle caress he wished he could carve into his skin so that when Ohno was away, he’d only have to touch it and knew it would be Ohno’s fingers, and not his. “I’ll be back before you know it,”   
  
“This place better be free from fish stench before you come home or I’m personally throwing your fish tank out on Tokyo bay,” he muttered, still mostly annoyed, and still mostly missing Ohno so much he wished Ohno was back already.  
  
His mouth might be saying something else entirely but oh, Ohno knew him well enough to realize what he meant.  
  
Ohno laughed happily on the other line and he heard the distinct sound of Ohno’s smack-y kiss.   
  
“I love you too, Kazu,” Ohno said, catching him off guard yet again. His pulse skipped pleasantly as he leaned back against his (and Ohno’s) couch, just reveling on these sappy feeling while he could, with Ohno so far away that there was no chance of Ohno seeing him, or teasing him about it.  
  
“Hmph,” he huffed, blushing, brushing his cheeks and grinning stupidly while Ohno started humming Niji on the other end.   
  
#  
It was two days after when the itch returned full force.  
  
He’s just leading himself inside the quiet apartment (thank god the fish stench was gone by this time), a bit tipsy since he’d just came back from a few drinks he’s had with his good buddy, Katsumi-san, and missing Ohno, again.  
  
He kicked on his shoes, this time not bothering lining them up like he used to and grumbling to himself as he made his way inside, shedding his jacket on the way and throwing it carelessly aside; he felt more than a little annoyed at the fact that Ohno still hadn’t come home, since the older man promised he’d be back this afternoon, but with the obvious darkness he’d came home to, Ohno’s clearly still wasn’t home.  
  
He fished his phone out of his pants’ pocket in autopilot, swiped the screen and pressed his speed dial 1.  
  
The call was connected after only two rings.   
  
“Oh-chan, where the fuck are you?” he demanded, shamelessly, and on a very loud voice that could rival Aiba’s pet parrot, not that he was trying to rival it, but, whatever. “Didn’t you tell me you were supposed to be home early this af – what? Delayed? What the hell doest that me – no, I’m not going to ask your manager, I’m not stupid. Yes, I don’t believe you – no, I’m not going to do that – what? What am I wearing? What kind of question is th – why the fuck is your voice like that?! Are you drunk? I swear to god, Ohno Satoshi, if you’re drunk somewhere you’re not supposed to be, I’m seriously – what the hell!” he screeched into a stop, tugging his phone away from his face and staring at it as if it miraculously grown teeth and was about to eat him alive.  
  
How could he not when he was pretty sure his damn idiot of a boyfriend was obviously drunk only god-knows-where and was moaning on the other line like he was being suck off deliciously, the bastard.  
  
“K-Kazu, ohhh –“  
  
He immediately plastered his phone back against his ear, his other unoccupied hand proceeded on scrubbing annoyingly at his face. He was pretty sure he was also a bit drunk two minutes ago, but Ohno certainly beat him to it.  
  
“Satoshi, I swear to god I am going to skin you alive the moment you enter this apartment if you don’t stop with that –“  
  
Another restrained whimper and his name slipped out of Ohno’s mouth, husky and oh-so-temptingly seductive. Fuck.   
  
“Kazu, your mouth, oh god, please,” Ohno continued as if he hadn’t heard Nino at all.   
  
Nino, in all honesty, knew that he wasn’t all that strong when faced with something like this, most especially when it’s Ohno – and hell, he’d been craving that all-too-familiar touches, the kisses, the burning sensation of Ohno’s cock sliding into him, inch by agonizing inch, filling him slowly, burying so deep into him that –  
  
“Are you touching yourself, Nino?” Goddamit.  
  
He was but he wasn’t about to tell Ohno that, was he? “No, you big pervert,” he lied through clenched teeth, fingers working slowly on unbuttoning his pants and almost whimpering when he’d slid his fingers inside, finding himself already hard and slick at the tip. “I’m… I’m just –“  
  
“You’re touching yourself, I know you are,” came Ohno’s voice; it sounded amazed, proud, stupidly giddy; Nino wanted to kiss him so bad he’d ended up pinching the head of his cock instead.   
  
“Will you just shut up?” he hissed, popping an eye open (when did he close his eyes?) and summoned all his remaining strength enough to drag himself forward and plopped himself on the couch, spreading his legs apart. Ohno was still moaning, still asking how he liked to be touched, if he wanted him to go slow, or faster, Nino liked it fast, right?  
  
“Oh, fuck, Satoshi,” he moaned right back, head thrashing and moaning so loud he even surprised himself, almost tipping to the edge too soon; he was gasping by the time Ohno stopped talking, his breath breaking into tiny little gasps that made something in Nino’s belly clenched.   
  
“I miss you,” Ohno said, after a long beat and Nino wondered why Ohno sounded so near, like those words had been spoken just right next to his ear. “If I was there, what would you like me to do to you?” came the question, and Nino shut his eyes closed, licked his bottom lip wet.   
  
“Suck me,” he answered, plain and simple.  
  
Then there was a sound of some distinct shuffling and he was pretty sure he shrieked like a girl (like Sho did) when a pair of warm hands landed on his legs, spreading them apart as an equally warm mouth quickly encasing the head of his cock and sucking him hard and fast.  
  
“Ahh --!”  
  
Ohno winked at him from where he was crouched below, in between his legs and pulled back just far enough to whisper,  
  
“ _Tadaima,_ ”   
  
#  
He was pretty sure that if this was a dream, he didn’t mind not waking up at all.  
  
But he was also pretty sure that this wasn’t a dream at all, because the familiar feel of Ohno’s hair in between his fingers and the slick slide of Ohno’s mouth around his cock wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.   
  
He was watching his cock disappear in between Ohno’s lips, curling one hand round the back of Ohno’s neck as Ohno bobbed his head up and down his length; it felt so wonderful, so amazing that he might start crying, god forbid.  
  
“Hey,” Ohno probed him, tearing his mouth just far enough to lick at the head, eyes locked on his face. “Don’t cry, I’m already here,” Ohno said, tracing the slit and making a quick work on licking his balls too. Nino just loved him so much at that moment he could die.   
  
“I love you,” he said instead, fingering the few days stubble growing on Ohno’s chin and smiling blearily at the older man’s attempt to put him back into his mouth. “Oh-chan, I…”  
  
Ohno hummed and sucked on his cock hard.   
  
He closed his eyes and bucked his hips in counterpoint, knowing that he wasn’t going to last that long.  
  
“ _Okaerinasai,_ ” he whispered shakily, and came.  
  
#  
Ohno had his face mashed against his shoulder, hips rolling against his legs; Ohno was hard, still painfully so and he wondered why Ohno didn’t think of jerking himself off the same way he usually did when he’s on his knees, sucking Nino’s cock in his mouth.  
  
He kissed the top of Ohno’s head and murmured, “Not yet?” Ohno simply nodded, continued thrusting his hips shallowly. “You want me to - ?”  
  
Ohno kissed his neck, warm and affectionate. “Touch me,” Ohno said lowly, “ – just touch me and I’m sure I’ll –“  
  
He’s pushing Ohno on his back before Ohno had the time to protest, making a quick work on the older man’s pants and not bothering tugging it all the way down, just pushing at the garter of Ohno’s boxers and taking Ohno’s erection out.  
  
“K-Kazu –“ Ohno moaned just as he took Ohno into his mouth, returning the favor. “God, I missed you so much!” Ohno wailed, thrust his hips up and came shuddering just at the back of Nino’s throat.  
  
#  
  
They were lying side by side on the couch, Ohno’s feet dangling on the edge of it and Nino’s legs wrapped around his waist was the only thing preventing him from rolling over; it’s warm, with Ohno’s arms equally wrapped around him, and Ohno’s nuzzling his cheek since forever ago.   
  
“You liar,” he told Ohno, albeit fondly, jabbing lightly against Ohno’s chest as Ohno hummed sleepily back.   
  
“Am not,” Ohno replied dutifully, taking his hand and tugging it up, curling their fingers together in between their chests. The gesture was so familiarly sweet that he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that no matter what, Ohno could make him feel like a total girl, not that he was complaining. “I just wanted to surprise you,”  
  
“Right,” he agreed, sighing blissfully as Ohno pushed himself closer, till he was sure that not even air could pass in between them. “So are you going to tell me what you did in London? Or shall I bully your manager?”  
  
Ohno hummed and shrugged his other shoulder. “Didn’t do much,” Ohno answered, scratching his nose against Nino’s cheek. “I just stayed in my hotel room most of the time, you know, to work on my 24hr TV project?”  
  
“Hmm,” he hummed back in agreement, fingers playing at the collar of Ohno’s shirt. He smelled of faint sweat and cologne, of travelling and home. Nino didn’t know he missed the older man so much until he’s here. “Did you have fun?”  
  
Ohno shook his head slightly. “Not really,”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Ohno tilted his head back, leaned up to kiss his chin, gentle and sweet, just like he always did.   
  
“How do you expect me to have fun when you’re not with me? Don’t ask stupid questions, Kazu,”   
  
God, his boyfriend was such a sap. “Sap,” he told him. Ohno hit him lightly on the shoulder and kissed him, just because he could.  
  
“You love me for it,” Ohno beamed. Oh well.  
  
He curled his fingers against Ohno’s shirt and pulled him in, silencing him with another thorough kiss.   
  
“I love you for so many things,” he said, not giving Ohno the chance to bitch back as he shoved his tongue inside Ohno’s mouth and quickly climbing on top of Ohno’s body.   
  
“Is my sexy body included on those?”  
  
He chuckled. “Maybe.” He replied, rolling his hips down on Ohno’s. “Now shut up and make up for all the days you were gone. I want you again,”  
  
Ohno laughed on his face but otherwise complied.


End file.
